xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Toad
For the Toad from the X-Men Evolution TV movies, see Toad (X-Men Evolution) Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) was a mutant who appears as a member of the Brotherhood. He has the ability to leap to far distances, spit out slime, and has a strong and flexible 13 ft long tongue. Biography ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Toad is first introduced as part of an American military unit along with Ink and Havok in Saigon, Vietnam. When Mystique fights the guards to save the mutants, Toad uses his long tongue to retrieve a gun from one of the guards. He leaves Vietnam along with the others. He was last seen working in a kitchen while watching Magneto’s speech on TV. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Mortimer can be seen in Stryker's facility in a cell with other mutants with his tongue out of his mouth. He was among Cyclops, Emma and others. He was rescued by Wolverine and Silverfox. He went with Professor X to escape. ﻿X-Men Toad appears as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. He was first seen spraying something with paint. When Sabretooth returns, he said "Weren't you were supposed to bring someone back with you." Sabretooth growls while Toad mischievously smiles. Both Toad and Sabretooth were sent to confront Storm and Cyclops while searching for Rogue at the train station. Toad pulls off Cyclops' glasses with his tongue, causing the latter to shoot his optic blasts through the station's roof. When Magneto arrives to kidnap Rogue, Toad holds her in a sack and adorns Cyclops' glasses on his head. While Mystique battles Wolverine, Toad pushes Cyclops against a museum exhibit and hurtles Storm up onto the next floor with his tongue. He then faces Jean Grey, who he passionately toys with. While Jean telekinetically suspends him mid-air, he ejects slime out of his mouth, suffocating her. He then confronts Storm again, kicking her into the elevator and closing it. As he witnesses Cyclops coming to rescue Jean, Storm emerges and pushes Toad outside with a strong gust of wind. With only his tongue securing him to the railing, Storm finally electrocutes Toad, sending him spiraling into the water. Powers and Abilities *'Elastic Tongue''' - Toad had an elastic tongue that can stretch up to 13 feet. He used this to fight, stop himself from falling, and to catch a bird to eat it. *'Slime Spit' - Toad once spat slime onto Jean Grey's face, making her unable to breathe. *'Superhuman Leaping' - Toad was able to leap further distances than most people or mutants are able to. He could use this to jump long distances for travel or to climb around areas. Relationships Friends *﻿Magneto - Boss *Mystique - Teammate *Havok - Army Teammate *Ink - Army Teammate *Sabretooth - Enemy turned Teammate Enemies *Jean Grey - Enemy *Cyclops - Teammate turned Enemy *Wolverine - Savior turned Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Professor X - Enemy *Senator Kelly - Enemy Trivia *﻿Toad was supposed to appear in X2: X-Men United fighting Nightcrawler but was cut out because of schedule problems with Ray Park. *When Toad, Sabretooth and Magneto leave the train station, on his head is Cyclops' Visor. He used his tongue to steal it causing Cyclops to blow up part of the roof. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternate Timeline Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Green Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Eyewear Category:Green Skin Category:Unusual Features Category:Single Characters Category:Military Category:Vietnam War Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Anti-Human Category:High Body Count Category:Stryker's Folders